


The Flash: Snowbarrisco Extras (mostly Snowbarry)

by kungfupandagirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfupandagirl/pseuds/kungfupandagirl
Summary: These are a series of additional scenes I thought of writing for fun for the CW's "The Flash".I do not own the rights, nor the characters, plots, etc. to "The Flash". These stories I've written are for entertainment purposes only.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Moving On and Getting Over (are not the same, it seems to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet takes place after 1x04.

After Barry left S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin could only think back to what Felicity said just the other week during the whole “Leonard-Snart-now-has-a-cold- gun-that-Cisco-built” fiasco: “If I had a nickel for every time the Arrow tried to push me away, I’d be as rich as Oliver Queen — who I only mention because he’s the richest person I know.” albeit, she did babble some, “My point is, you have your partner’s back no matter what.”

Barry, Cisco, Dr. Wells and her had made quite some progress in the last month. Not only had Barry woken up from his coma, but ever since he and Dr. Wells & Co. decided to help each other catch metahumans, they had caught five so far. And something tells her they still have a long way to go.

But today was also the first time they had lost one who was good. Namely, Bette Sans Souci. And Caitlin and Cisco knew that this would hit Barry harder than any loss he had ever faced.

When Caitlin and Cisco got off work, they tried to come up with places where Barry Allen might be spending his night. They got in Caitlin’s car and drove to Joe’s house (from wondering whether Barry wanted to seek advice), then CCPD (from guessing he wanted to distract himself with work), and Jitters (from shooting the idea that he could just be going to see Iris), but yet they couldn’t find him thus far. 

Then, as a last-ditch effort, they thought he might be at the bar they had just hung out in with Iris and Eddie just the other day, and sure enough, they were right. (Of course, they had also just found out that his hyper-metabolism prevents him from getting drunk, so a bar was the last place they thought of, but when they saw his figure, it was unmistakably him.)

Upon reaching the bar, they stopped in their tracks at the entrance and both wordlessly and silently watched Barry’s uncharacteristically morose figure. The way his shoulders were slumped and his eyes were downcast. The way you could see that he felt the world was on his shoulders. Caitlin and Cisco gave each other a sympathetic look then for Barry, before walking over to him and catching his surprise, jumping to fix their friend's turmoil. And if they couldn’t make Barry forget about the day's horrific events, then at least they were going to show that they could always shoulder the burden of the world together.

And Barry, for his part, was glad that he didn't have to spend the night alone, now in the company of two of his co-workers. But much more than that, the friends he would never expect earning after the whole "getting struck by lightning" endeavour.

Which led Barry and Caitlin to this moment. Cisco had already gone home after Barry had “flashed” him there — and helped Cisco vomit into a toilet in his apartment, patting his back rhythmically while trying to hold back his laughter — and only to “flash” right back because he promised Caitlin he would return.

Now, the trio had talked about everything and nothing (mostly Cisco, the chatterbox he is) for a good three hours that night, just trying to get Barry’s mind off of Bette or Eiling. And as the night stretched on, Cait and Cisco realized they could both use the distraction from their collective grief too. But now that Barry had sent Cisco home, Cait wondered if he actually did want to talk about Bette with all three of them, and so she started to feel a little guilty.

“Hello?” Barry asked, causing Caitlin to jump. "Earth to Dr. Snow?"

“Sorry! Sorry, just kind of zoned out a little.” Cait said sheepishly, shaking herself from her thoughts.

Though actually if Caitlin had snapped out of her thoughts five seconds earlier, she would have seen that Barry was also lost in his own. Little did either of them know that they both had the exact same things on their minds. 

“Oh,” Barry chuckled, “and here I thought I was bad company.”

“I hardly think a man who can run on water could be ‘bad company’.” Cait said in a low voice that only they could hear, referring to an earlier joke she made at the lab. Barry looked down and smiled, and she mirrored it, glad that she and Cisco had successfully managed to cheer up Barry, however little it may be. 

But then she wondered what he meant, out loud.

“What? Being bad company, you mean?” Barry asked, caught off-guard. Caitlin nodded, and he sighed. “I guess so, yeah. I don’t— I don’t know if I should talk about it...”

Caitlin bit her lip, feeling the atmosphere shifting. “Me too.” She confessed, but then realized what it could have meant. “I-I mean, I have some thoughts about it too — not about whether you can talk about it — you can talk about it, of course, I'm always her for you — but I don’t wanna bring the mood down…” She trailed off when she realized she was rambling, and Barry was looking at her with an amused smile that forced her to tip her glass of alcohol to her lips so he wouldn’t see the slight color seeping into her cheeks. 

Still, If anything, this exchange proved that they needed to talk about the elephant that was in the room.

But where to start?

“I didn’t think she was beyond help.” Cait blurted, surprising Barry a little, but a look of gratitude passed his face as if thanking her for starting first. She weakly gave a reassuring smile back. “When I compared your powers with hers and said that she could only ‘make things explode’; I knew she was a risk but I wanted to help her. I still do.” She bit her lip, wondering if she said too much or too little, but Barry nodded understandingly.

“When Eiling shot her, I was so angry.” Barry said through gritted teeth, his voice so small that Caitlin had to strain her ears to hear it. His fingers also tightened considerably around his glass, its contents empty after another losing battle to get at least a bit buzzed that night. “Why, Why didn’t I see the bullet coming? I could’ve stopped it, Cait, I could’ve… saved her.” He ran a hand down his face frustratedly. “And I couldn’t even do anything to that monster Eiling because Bette was gonna detonate and blow up the city, a-and Cisco must’ve been so devastated because he had a crush on her, and…”

Unconsciously, Caitlin’s hands went up to gently touch Barry’s hand that was holding the glass, which was on the verge of breaking given how hard he was gripping it, as she gingerly pulled away his fingers and looked at him apologetically.

After giving Cait a smile of thanks, Barry’s eyes seemed to grow more distant. “She was the first meta other than me who didn’t use her powers to hurt anybody. I can’t help but wonder that if we’d somehow found a way to help her sooner, or given her a better reason to use her powers for good, she would’ve stayed and not tried to confront Eiling.” And Caitlin would be lying if she didn't feel her heart squeezing with her own guilt, and when she heard the guilt that stacked itself like layers on his voice. “She would’ve stayed and helped us. I know she would. I know we didn’t know her for very long but… I’m gonna miss her, Cait.”

Cait squeezed his hand, the one that was holding the glass so tightly before. 

Not for the first time, she wished she could do something more to comfort him. Sure, she patches him up after every other mission/excursion where he non-ideally gets himself hurt, but there were some things that you just couldn't heal with a simple bottle of pills. And Cait knew that. Barry Allen had literally witnessed Bette — a person who had the potential to become a friend, but who also had a gaping hole left inside her after the particle accelerator explosion — dying, and then proceeded to have to drop her into the middle of the ocean out of necessity to prevent Central City from all but blowing to hell.

At this, Caitlin simply leaned in and wrapped her hands around Barry, vaguely thankful that he hugged her back, not minding that it was a little bit tight, but also begging to anyone who was listening to help take away some of the burden off of this selfless man who could also run on water.


	2. Half of my heart's (got a grip on the situation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tiny snippet takes place after 1x10, the episode where Caitlin gets kidnapped.
> 
> Honestly, I seriously wish the show could have explored the trio more in Season 1, because they had the potential to be like Matthew, Foggy and Karen from Netflix's "Daredevil".

The night Caitlin was saved from the bastards that were Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, Barry and Cisco knew that the night was far from over, as now as the duo and Caitlin were sitting in a triangle with their swivel chairs in S.T.A.R. Labs, the tension in the air emitting like waves from Caitlin.

As if to prove their point, Caitlin let out a shuddering breath, as if trying to ease some of said tension, and almost causing the mug of the warming tea to slip from her fingers. Luckily, Cisco caught the mug in his own hand and gently tugged it away from Caitlin, before placing it on the curved table where they usually communicated with Barry through the coms. Barry realized that it was rare for only one member of Team Flash to be in the room, aiding Barry when he was dealing with a robbery or car chase. Whether it was meta or non-meta, he usually had Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells giving him advice in his ears. 

Other times it would be in pairs, like Caitlin and Cisco, Cisco and Dr. Wells, or Dr. Wells and Caitlin. But tonight, and Barry came to a conclusion with a shudder, was the first time that Dr. Wells was alone behind the desk, because Caitlin had been taken and Cisco and Joe were hunting her down, trying to find her.

Barry reached out a hand to Caitlin's, which were wrung together, needing to feel that she was there. He then spoke softly, "You can talk to us, Cait." During the whole time they were sitting there, just letting time pass, Caitlin found it difficult to look at either one of her friends in the eye, fearing the rush of emotion she knew she would feet at the thought that she could've lost them tonight.

"I thought I was going to die." Cait said abruptly.

At this, she could hear Barry's breath hitch while Cisco just put a hand on her thigh and gave it a soft but reassuring squeeze. Using that as her strength, she continued. "From when Mick held his heat gun to my face, to when the bomb went off seconds before Joe pushed me out of the way, I thought that warehouse was going to be the last thing I see."

Caitlin braved another look at Barry and Cisco, who both had conflicting emotions of anger and guilt, but guilt had mostly won out on Cisco's face, probably remembering that he was the one who set off the tripwire because he hadn't noticed, and anger had mostly won out on Barry's, probably wishing that he'd been faster. And knowing more or less that these were the thoughts that were going through her boys' minds, Caitlin wasted no time in scooting closer and intertwining her hands with both Barry and Cisco's, very rarely being the one to seek out contact for once. 

But now that she has, she let the feeling of her hands holding theirs ground her.

Caitlin didn't know how many minutes had passed, before Barry spoke in a voice overwhelmed with both guilt and rage. "I-I'm sorry I put you through that, Cait. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten taken in the first place and got threatened and scared for your life like that. I'm the one whose supposed to have the life on the line. Not you guys. Now the other metas are punishing you for helping me, and I..."

Caitlin softly shook her head, causing Barry to trail off. "I don't regret it."

"What?" Barry asked, his voice quiet and incredulous at the same time. "But Cait—"

"Mr. Barry Allen, listen to me." Caitlin said in her professional voice, the one that would always shut anyone up. "I don't regret knowing you."

Barry stared back at her, astonished, as if she had just slapped him in the face with her words. Of course, Caitlin didn't regret knowing Barry, and she wished she could drill that into Barry's brain because she had a feeling that this wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time he had thought of something like this. How could she ever think of doing so when the man was threatened himself and literally revealed his superhero alter-ego to the public, and henceforth painting a huge target on his back? If anything, Caitlin would say that was worse than what she was going through.

"Caitlin," Cisco spoke this time, his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry that I almost killed you... That bomb, how could I not have seen it? I'm so stupid! I'm so, so stupid. I'm so sorry, Cait. I'm so sorry..."

Caitlin gasped and her heart couldn't take this anymore. It clenched so violently from the way they both spoke, expressing how they truly felt. As if she had any reason to doubt that they would miss or worry about her...

Without another word, she simply stood up and gently pulled Barry and Cisco's arm so they would stand up, and they did, not asking why, and she immediately wrapped her arms around them.

"Thank you both," She said, trying to fight the lump in her voice, "so much."

As Caitlin felt Barry and Cisco's arms around her tighten, she smiled into their hug and thought that, even if her mind wouldn't stop racing at the thought of her almost getting killed, she can always count on her two friends to call her back to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was rather emotional. I tried to make it realistic and something their characters would say.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Also yes, chapter titles so far have been from John Mayer songs.


	3. So We Keep On Waiting (Waiting on the World to Change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This microscopic snippet takes place after 1x16.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were huddled together in the sofa, sipping on mugs of hot cocoa. Cisco was in the middle, with Caitlin's arms snuggled around him, and Barry a hand on Cisco's arm, not moving from that position for a while. After what felt like a good ten minutes, Cisco decided to break the silence.

"So, you really can time-travel, huh?" Cisco said, though his tone was light.

But Barry couldn't help the grimace that spread his face. "I guess so."

On the way home, they actually all went in Caitlin's car where she drove them to Joe's house, Caitlin saying that Barry should give his speed a rest (seeing as he ran so fast that he broke the literal time barrier). It was "Doctor's orders", after all, so how could Barry argue? And on the way home, Barry had finally broke and decided to tell them about the day's events when it had happened the time "before". Cisco and Caitlin were a little bit confused, and albeit a little creeped that they could just have their memories erased like that, but they hadn't blamed Barry and for that, he was grateful.

Barry rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm actually not supposed to tell you guys this. Something about it being dangerous for our timeline, or something." Not for the first time, Cisco and Caitlin looked at him, completely bewildered, before Caitlin began nodding slowly. It was still a lot for them to take in, but they were getting there.

"Wait, does Dr. Wells know?" She asked, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Uh, yeah. He was actually the one who could tell." Barry said, though he couldn't hide the tinge of confusion in his voice.

Caitlin didn't know what to think of that. "Well, at least the day is almost over." Barry chuckled, not having to ask what she meant.

"You mean 'Wells, at least the day is almost over.'" Cisco said cheekily and Barry groaned while Caitlin poked Cisco's side. "Hey!" But then, after a while, he noticed the looks of concern his friends were giving him, and he sighed. "Guys, I'm okay. Really."

"Cisco, when I first got kidnapped, I wasn't okay for a long time." Caitlin said soothingly, rubbing Cisco's arm.

"Hey, bud, don't blame yourself, alright?" Barry said when Cisco didn't say anything.

"Boy, you guys know me so well, don't you?" Cisco said, but there was no venom in his voice. Instead, he was grateful that they cared. "I'm just sorry I gave away your identity, Barry. I know how important that is to you. Now we can't even touch Snart with this 'sword' hanging over our heads that was my fault that I put there."

"As opposed to what, Cisco? Letting your brother continue to get tortured?" When Cisco flinched, Barry just gave a comforting squeeze on his arm. "There's no competition here, man. I would've done the same if it were Joe or Iris who were held hostage. My identity is not above the people I love, nor the people that they love, for that matter. And you may feel that you deserve to leave S.T.A.R. Labs, but I couldn't have been the person I am today without you guys. So blaming you guys is the last thing I wanna do. I'll always support you both no matter what. Hey, look at me," Barry said gently, and Cisco took a few seconds before he did, "I know you didn't want to, but if there was anyone else who I would let give away my identity, it would be you guys."

Cisco groaned softly, falling sideways so that his face was smushed against Barry's arm. "Bro, don't say that."

Caitlin laughed while Barry took his turn to snuggle Cisco, grateful that his best friend was safe despite the awry mistake he made. Then Cisco spoke up, "Cait," And Barry chuckled as Cisco's other hand (that wasn't smushed against Barry's side. It was a weird position they were in but Barry couldn't have had it any other way) flailing to signal for Caitlin to take it, and she did. "How's everything with Ronnie?"

Caitlin couldn't help it. She tsked. "You just had to direct the attention to me, Cisco, didn't you?"

"Hey! Barry, check. Me, check. Now, it's your turn." Cisco said, though his voice was muffled and his face was hidden away. 

"He's got a point, you know." Barry said and Caitlin did her signature move of rolling her eyes.

"I miss him everyday, but like I said to Cisco, I'm not heartbroken." Caitlin said, though her smile held a touch of melancholy. Barry reached over and touched Caitlin's fingers, letting her know he was there. She flashed an appreciative smile to Barry, before continuing, "Until he returns, I'll wait for him. And really, I didn't realize that I was already waiting him before — when he was gone for nine months. In my heart, I didn't want to move on. And now, when he comes back, we can start a new chapter in our lives." 

Cisco suddenly shot up, startling the other two. "Wait. Does that mean you're leaving?"

Caitlin smiled, and that was all Barry needed to relax again. "No. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Cisco."

"You better believe that I never wanna get rid of you. Like hell, I will." Cisco said, switching back to hug Caitlin, and honestly, it was a miracle that none of their drinks had spilled yet.

The three settled back down into the sofa in comfortable silence for the foreseeable evening, until long after they've finished their mugs of cocoa and slept together on the couch, side-by-side, not failing to be comforted by each other's presence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff. ^ ^


End file.
